Johann Lang
Johann Lang was the best friend of Jethro Smith, and became involved in his trouble with William Mallory. Biography After he and Jethro met Geoffrey Jackson in school, Johann and Jethro had a phone conversation about him.Hacker Helping Jethro Johann received a call from Jethro asking if he could hang out; however, Johann had an appointment at a hickey doctor, but as Jethro was waiting, he received a mysterious e-mail from the address noreply@mallory.gov. He investigated the e-mail, but then decided that he needed another pair of eyes to help him decode the message's meaning. He called Johann back and told him to come over as soon as possible.noreply@mallory.gov Later, when Johann arrived at Jethro's house, Jethro showed him the e-mail, but Johann didn't seem to know anything that could help. He told Jethro they should go find Geoffrey, because he had coding skills they could use. Desperate, Jethro and Johann went to find him. The two brought Geoffrey into Jethro's room to try and decode the e-mail. Jethro and Johann got into several arguments (which were resolved by Geoffrey) before their friend could trace the e-mail to an abandoned warehouse. However, before he could do more, Geoffrey had to go home, leaving Jethro and Johann to do more digging on their own.Hacker However, it became clear that neither one of them was actually taking the search seriously anymore, and so they decided to give up. When Jethro took a quick trip to the bathroom, Johann went on Jethro's computer and began watching anime videos. Jethro returned no more than two minutes later, convinced that he had teleported to different locations. Johann wondered if he was really telling the truth, but he believed so for Jethro's sake.Discovery A few days later, Johann arrived at Jethro's house to give him news about Geoffrey, telling him they had to go to his house immediately.The Dreamscape Upon arrival, Johann elected to wait outside. However, right after Jethro went inside the house, Vincent Kane and Claire Martin approached Johann and told him that Geoffrey was about to whisper something to Jethro and Johann needed to figure out what it was.The Geoffrey Situation Right after, Jethro emerged from the house, and Johann attempted to figure out what Geoffrey said to him. However, Jethro protested he didn't hear anything, and walked away angrily.Blood of the Dead Vincent and Claire approached Johann again, but when he told them that he didn't get anything out of Jethro, they disappeared, making him question his sanity. Upon walking away from Geoffrey's house, Johann met Raelyn Niveus, who was looking for Vincent and Claire. Later that day, Jethro and his new ally Bill Carrington met Johann outside the community center. Inside, they confronted William Mallory's sister Olivia, and Bill pretended to be William for the sake of convincing Olivia to help them. Olivia told an anecdote of one of her mother's stories, and that ignited a spark in Jethro's mind and suddenly he figured out Mallory's plan, which was to lure him out of the house so Mallory could surprise strike him when he got home.Plans Mallory's Capture & Death When Jethro, Bill and Johann returned to Jethro's house, they were confronted by one of Ezra Thorne's clones, with Mallory having already gone inside. Bill used his training to kill the clones present, and then Jethro came up with a plan of attack. He and Bill went inside and distracted Mallory so Johann could come up behind him and knock him out.Last Defense Jethro and Johann dragged Mallory and tied him up in the bathroom. Jethro allowed Bill to go inside and interrogate Mallory, but Bill himself was soon overtaken by Mallory and emerged holding a knife. Jethro and Johann tried to reason with him, but Mallory instead stabbed and killed Johann.Angel of Death Personality to be added Appearances References Category:The Jethroverse Category:Characters Category:2018